


Surprise Vistors

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babies, Dad Spencer, Dad Spencer Reid, F/M, Fluff, Non-BAU Reader, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: I’m here to provide Dad Spencer content. This was inspired by that one scene where JJ surprises the team with Henry when they’re just getting back from a case. I hope you all enjoy this fic, let me know what you think!





	Surprise Vistors

Spencer and the team were on their way home from a week long case. Even Penelope had gone with them instead of assisting them from headquarters. The case had taken a toll on all of them. Whenever a case involving kids came around it hit everyone hard, but it hit JJ and Reid the hardest this time around. JJ being a mother herself hated dealing with these cases because all she could do was worry about Henry. 

Reid being a recently new father was worried the entire time they were gone. The only thing he could think about the entire time during this case was going home to you and his four month old daughter. He had kept you updated the entire time he was away. You had tried your hardest to make him feel better realizing how hard it was for him to be away from you and his daughter, all while dealing with something so dark and twisted.

“Hi my precious baby girl.” You said picking her up out of her crib. “Do you wanna go surprise Daddy and his friends?” She looked up at you, her eyes wide as she let out a giggle, she smiled at you afterwards.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You said kissing her head. You put her in her car seat making sure that you had everything you needed in her baby bag and checking to make sure you had your visitors pass. 

You made your way straight to the conference room and sat down at the round table. 

After a twenty minutes she started to cry which caused you to immediately stand up and start walking around the room bouncing her lightly. “Sh, It’s okay munchkin. Daddy is gonna be back soon. Please don’t cry.” You mumbled placing a kiss on her forehead. Taking out your phone you started to play some calming soft music from a playlist on Spotify which immediately calmed her down. “See it’s okay.”

The team arrived shortly after the ordeal. You were still walking around the room with the curtains slightly closed. Penelope stopped in her tracks looking through the curtains the best she could. “Guys someone is in the conference room.” Everyone’s faces filled with confusion at her statement.

Spencer decided to lead the way up his face filling with pure happiness and bliss when he saw you standing there holding his daughter.

“Hey Babe.” He smiled, you can hear the happiness in his voice. “What are you two doing here?” You pressed a kiss to his lips “I know it was a rough case for all of you so I figured she might cheer you all up.” You said noticing that your daughter had fallen asleep in your arms. Carefully you passed her off to Spencer. Your heart melted at the look on his face and you pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“She missed you and so did I.” 

“I missed the both of you so much.” Spencer placed a kiss on your head.

The rest of the team made their way into the room seeing the scene unfold in front of them. They immediately surrounded your little family their faces filled with happiness as well. 

“Seeing the both of you is always a treat.” Rossi said putting a hand on your shoulder. 

Prentiss was the last to walk in with a cup of coffee in her hand “Is that baby genius I see?” You nodded your head and let out a little laugh that woke the baby up. Spencer placed a kiss to her head and passed her to Prentiss. 

“She’s gotten so big.” She said in awe. 

“I know. I feel like every time I blink she gets bigger.” You said leaning against Spencer’s shoulder. 

“Oh I know that feeling.” JJ said squeezing your arm. 

“Here! I got her bottle.” Garcia said rushing back into the room. 

“Alright come on Emily you have to share!” Morgan said as he reached out for the baby. Prentiss playfully rolled her eyes handing her to Morgan. 

“Make sure you hold her head up Morgan.” Hotch said.

“I’ve got it boss man, I’ve got it.” Penelope handed him the bottle and immediately she started to suck on it “See? I told you I’ve got it.” 

“Gosh she’s so adorable. You two need to make more babies.” Penelope said ooking at Spencer then at you. 

You were sat on Spencer’s lap as his fingers played with your hair. The both of you started to laugh at her comment. Spencer intertwined his fingers with yours. 

“My body is still recovering from her, but Garcia I promise we’ll give you more children to spoil.” You said with a sheepish smile on your face pointing at your daughter with your free hand. 

“That’s all I ask.” She said in response as she took her from Morgan. 

Spencer noticed the look on your face and presses a kiss toyour cheek. “You still look absolutely beautiful.” You squeezed his hand as you kissed his forehead. 

“Do you want to go home?” You asked noticing the tired look on his face. He shook his head in response “Can we stay for a bit longer? I want to enjoy this for a bit.” 

“Of course we can. I think everyone else is enjoying it too.”

“Thank you.” Spencer mumbled into your neck. You realize that he isn’t just saying Thank you for coming to surprise him. He was thanking you for being with him through the bad times and the good times, for choosing to love him, and for giving him such a beautiful baby girl. He was thanking you for just being in his life even though he didn’t need to thank you at all.

“You’re welcome Spence. Although you know you don’t have to thank me. Thank you for everything too.” You pressed a kiss to his knuckles and ran your hand through his hair. 

“I love you so much Y/N.”

“I love you so much more Spencer.”


End file.
